


His Very Own Prince

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: And more ;), Established Relationship, Fluff, Just a cute moment, M/M, between two cute boys, very slight injury, which tsukasa fixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Mitsuru scrapes his knee, and Tsukasa takes it upon himself to take care of it
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	His Very Own Prince

“Really, Tenma-kun, I told you to slow down!” Tsukasa scolded, hand gripping Mitsuru’s as he lead him down the hall, “Running around like that, especially after it rained this morning, you were bound to fall sooner or later…”

“I was being careful!” Mitsuru complained, trailing behind a little. He looked down at his knee, scratched up and slightly bloodied in the center, “But it’s a good thing you’re here, right Tsukasa-chan?”

“I suppose so,” Tsukasa said, opening the door to the infirmary, “Is Sagami-sensei here?”

“I don’t think so,” Mitsuru said upon looking around, “It’s okay though, he’s not usually here, or he’s asleep, so I usually just get what I need myself from the cabinets.”

“I see,” Tsukasa said, “What an unreliable nurse… At least it’s only a scraped knee, surely we can handle it ourselves. Um, that is, do you need help, Tenma-kun?” 

“Well, usually Niichan or Tomochan helps me out, but I wouldn’t mind if Tsukasa-chan also took care of me~” Mitsuru said, squeezing Tsukasa’s hand. 

While Tsukasa thought about scolding him a little, he decided he just wanted to take care of him right now, especially with how the warmth from Mitsuru’s hand somehow radiated in his chest, “Of course, Tenma-kun. Why don’t you take a seat?”

“Mhm!” Mitsuru nodded, skipping towards the chair. Tsukasa easily located the bandaids and antiseptic before heading to where Mitsuru was sitting. “Have you done this before, Tsukasa-chan?” 

“Plenty of times, actually,” Tsukasa said, kneeling in front of Mitsuru, “Leo-san is quite the dolt, so often one of us in Knights has to patch him up, or he’ll forget to himself…”

“Dolt?” Mitsuru asked, watching Tsukasa work, “Is that bad? Am I a dolt too?”

Tsukasa shook his head, “I just mean he’s clumsy, far clumsier than you, Tenma-kun. Bossy as well, always demanding his ‘Knights’ help him out when he makes such mistakes.” 

“I think it’s nice, being taken care of by Tsukasa-chan! And from up here, you really look like a knight. Or maybe even a prince~”

Tsukasa smiled at the compliment, finishing up with Mitsuru’s knee before taking one of his hands in both of his own. He gently kissed the back of his hand. 

He looked up when he felt Mitsuru tense up a little, and momentarily forgot he was supposed to look princely when he saw Mitsuru’s face; eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and a cute blush across his cheeks. 

Tsukasa cleared his throat, Mitsuru’s hand still in his, “Is everything alright, Tenma-kun? I did not mean to cross any lines…”

“Ah, no!” Mitsuru said, waving his free hand, “It’s not that, I actually really liked it! Tsukasa-chan doesn’t just look like a prince, he really is one!” 

“Well that’s not the case,” Tsukasa chuckled, “But I don’t mind the comparison, in fact I quite like it~” 

“Good.” Mitsuru smiled, looking at his bandaged knee, “You fixed my knee too, my prince is taking such good care of me today ♪”

It was Tsukasa’s turn to be embarrassed by the nickname, but he pushed it down, trying to keep the princely image, “Of course, Tenma-kun. Please, if you need help with something again, I would like if you came and found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! fun fact this is based off of a dream my sister had like a year ago and i haven't stopped thinking about it since. ship mitsukasa for clear skin babyyyy


End file.
